This application claims priority to foreign application No.: 00116805.3 (China, P.R.) which has a filing Date of Jun. 6, 2000.
This invention relates to electronic switches, and more particularly to inductive light switches.
Mechanical light switches are commonly used in the home and at the office. Such switches are often mounted in the wall near a doorway, allowing a person to flip the switch to turn on the room lights. Such mechanical switches may also control other electrical appliances that are plugged into wall plugs or receptacles that are controlled by the switch.
More recently, more advanced electronic switches have been developed to replace such mechanical switches. The electronic switch may include a motion sensor or infrared sensor to detect when a person is moving in a room. Thus the room lights appear to turn on automatically when a person enters a room. A timer may also be used to turn off the lights after a period of time without motion, such as in an office after 6 PM.
Such electronic switches can be used in a variety of applications, not just for light switches. Switches designed for switching standard 110-240 volt alternating-current (A.C.) lines are desirable due to the widespread use of such standard power lines inside buildings.